Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí
by DeeDoll
Summary: Remus siente antipatía por Sirius, y este le molesta constantemente. ¿Qué hacer para juntarlos? Un accidente quiere desafiar al destino. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Primero

Remus se apresuró a entrar al aula de clases de Historia de la Magia. Era la primera clase de viernes, y, como siempre, él llegaba tarde. Al momento en que entró, todas las cabezas se viraron hacia él. Completamente sonrojado, se sentó entre James, el cual miraba muy aburrido a su fantasmal profesor, y Peter, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-¿ Puedo ayudarte en algo?- gruñó Remus. Peter negó con la cabeza, mientras regresaba la vista a los apuntes con expresión asustada.  
  
-¿Todo bien, Moony?- preguntó amablemente James. Como respuesta recibió una de esas clásicas miradas mortales a la Lupin.  
  
La clase transcurrió en silencio, mientras que el profesor Binns continuaba hablando monótonamente. Al acabar la clase, se podían ver dos muchachos claramente irritados.  
  
-Así que, Moony- dijo inocentemente Sirius, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus - ¿Dormiste tranquilamente?  
  
Al no recibir respuesta, insistió un poco más.  
  
-Tú alarma no funcionó de nuevo esta mañana, supongo- prosiguió, a pesar de las miradas de alarma de Peter y James.- Pero ya te lo he dicho, deberías cambiarla.  
  
De nuevo, silencio.  
  
Al llegar a las mazmorras, para la clase de Pociones, Sirius seguía molestando a Remus, el cuál no le contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas. Mala cosa enfrentarse a Black.  
  
-Vamos, Moony, no te enojes conmigo, sabes que yo no fui. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado irresponsable.- James, que se encontraba sentado a lado de Sirius, le susurró al oído:  
  
-Ya basta Padfoot. Estuvo bufando enojado toda la clase de Historia. Fue un fastidio. Solamente déjalo en paz, ya le hiciste la broma- trató de convencerlo.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero trata de ser más cumplido la próxima vez Moony.- concluyó con una risa burlona. Remus, que se había sentado enfrente de él, levantó la cabeza muy enojado, y, decidido, le aventó un frasco lleno de cucarachas a la cara, el cual se rompió al hacer contacto con su cráneo.  
  
-¡Me lleva la...!- gritó, tocándose la herida sangrante con dolor.- ¡ Lupin, hijo de...!  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
-Así que, solamente contrólese la próxima vez. No tiene caso portarse violento. Ustedes más que nadie conocen al señor Black, y saben lo molesto y fastidioso puede llegar a ser. Lo importante es no dejar que les moleste sus bromas. ¿ Me entiende, señor Lupin?  
  
-Sí, profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Excelente. Lo mejor en este momento es que vaya a la enfermería a disculparse, ya que no debe pedir el perdón de nadie más que de él. Y no haga esas expresiones, sé que no es agradable, pero es necesario.  
  
-Preferiría un castigo, profesor.  
  
-Bueno Remus, ese es tu castigo. Piensa que le abriste la cabeza a tu amigo. Lo menos que merece son tus disculpas.  
  
-De acuerdo señor, lo haré.  
  
-Excelente Remus, entonces puedes retirarte, gracias.  
  
-Gracias señor.  
  
Remus salió cabizbajo de la oficina de Dumbledore, no muy emocionado por el hecho de tenerse que disculpar con Sirius. El siempre lo estaba molestando y nadie nunca lo obligaba a pedir perdón. Y las últimas semanas le había apagado la alarma, haciendo que se levantara tarde y llegara impuntualmente a clase de Binns. Se tenía mas que merecido ese frasco de cucarachas en la cabeza.  
  
Al llegar a la enfermería, suspiró profundamente. Black se burlaría el resto de su vida de ese momento.  
  
Sirius se encontraba recostado en una cama, leyendo un libro. Tenía su pijama puesta y una bandita en la frente. La vela iluminaba su cabello completamente negro, el cual contrastaba increíblemente con esos grandes ojos azules que recorrían rápidamente las hojas del libro. La noche y sus estrellas.  
  
-Ehm... Sirius. – el aludido no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había alguien en la habitación, ya que estaba muy concentrado leyendo.  
  
-Hola Moony- respondió alegremente, dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa.- ¿ Quieres sentarte?- le ofreció amablemente, dejándole un espacio junto a él.  
  
-No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme parado.- respondió secamente. Por alguna razón algunas veces sentía una enorme aversión hacia su mejor amigo.  
  
-Como quieras- dijo regresando al libro. Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio, hasta que Sirius decidió hablar.  
  
-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- preguntó curioso. Remus le miraba fijamente, pensativo.  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor? -Sí, ya mucho mejor. Pero Poppy dijo que debo pasar la noche aquí por si me empiezo a convulsionar de nuevo.- le respondió como si nada.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo Remus avergonzado. Su cara se sonrojó notablemente.  
  
- No te preocupes, en la vida de toda persona un frasco de cucarachas le pegará.- ambos rieron ante el comentario, aunque Remus se sentía muy mal.- Además, me lo tenía merecido- trató de consolarlo.  
  
- Pues si, te lo tenías merecido- le espetó secamente- pero mi plan no era hacerte tener convulsiones.  
  
-Pues me diste duro con ese frasco, pero creéme que ya no trataré de molestarte de nuevo.- le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Remus pareció tranquilizarse, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Pasó unas cuantas horas conversando con Sirius, hasta que Poppy lo obligó a regresar a la sala común.  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	2. Segundo

Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. Yo sólo la tomé prestada, pues me pareció adecuada para este fic.  
  
Gracias a Aguila Fanel y Jeuny por sus reviews, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ustedes, y a todo aquel que lo lea.  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
2.- "Cést la vie"  
  
James, Peter y Remus salían de la casa de Griffindor para dirigirse a la enfermería. El primero había reñido todo el día y toda la noche a Remus, reclamándole el acto de violencia que había tenido contra Sirius, y que le causó convulsiones durante media hora. Por supuesto, Remus ya se había disculpado millones de veces por su comportamiento, y ahora le reñía de vuelta.  
  
-En serio Moony, no debiste haberlo hecho- murmuró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como una madre regañando a su hijo.  
  
-Ya lo sé James, ya me disculpe.  
  
-Pero eso no quita que haya pasado toda la noche en la enfermería, ¿verdad?- Remus se veía bastante irritado, y Peter no lo entusiasmaba mucho, ya que cada vez que James decía algo, el siempre asentía dándole la razón.  
  
-Dios mío James- exclamó Remus un poco fuera de sus casillas- pareces su esposa.  
  
Peter rió ante el comentario, y James lo miró con cierta altivez.  
  
-Bueno- le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa – al menos no me lanzaste algo.  
  
Al fin llegaron a la enfermería, y Sirius se veía terriblemente aburrido.  
  
-Padfoot- exclamó James - ¿te sientes mejor, amigo?- preguntó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.  
  
-Por supuesto- le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey interrumpió.  
  
-Pero por supuesto que no, señor Black. Bien sabe usted que aún no se le está permitido salir de la enfermería.  
  
- ¿¡Por qué?!- preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Pues si sigue usted convulsionándose...no esperaba que lo dejara irse así como así, ¿verdad?  
  
En ese momento James fulminó con la mirada a Remus.  
  
-¡¿Ves lo que has ocasionado?!  
  
Remus se sonrojó de la vergüenza. La señora Pomfrey se despidió, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero no sin antes prohibir rotundamente que Sirius se levantara de cama, a menos que fuera para hacer sus necesidades.  
  
-No te preocupes Prongs, estoy seguro que salgo de aquí hoy mismo.  
  
-Pues si sigue usted convulsionándose...- dijo imitando a la señora Pomfrey. Peter aplaudió su gracia, riéndose a carcajadas.  
  
Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana acompañando a Sirius, hasta que Remus dijo que tenía mucha tarea y que iría a terminarla a la biblioteca. Sus tres amigos simplemente asintieron, mirándolo fijamente.  
  
Salió incómodamente de la enfermería, su instinto de lobo advirtiéndole que había algo muy raro pasando. Trató de ignorarlo, y siguió su camino hasta su habitación.  
  
No se encontró con nadie (evidentemente, pues ese día era salida a Hogsmeade) y al llegar a la habitación agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Se sentó en uno de sus rincones de siempre, y empezó a escribir. De pronto, se percató de la presencia de Maggie Finn, una de las muchachas mas hermosas de Hogwarts, que asistía a sexto año, tal como ellos.  
  
La niña era preciosa, con su largo cabello café cayéndole por los hombros, y sus brillantes ojos marrón haciendo juego con sus gruesos labios. Entonces Remus se dio cuenta.  
  
Esos ojos lo estaban viendo.  
  
Completamente sonrojado, regresó los ojos a su pergamino. Seguramente lo estaba imaginando, no había ninguna manera de que esa Ravenclaw jamás se diera cuenta de que existía.  
  
"Pero, no me hace ningún daño verificar..." pensó inocentemente. Y, al levantar la vista, BAM, la niña lo seguía viendo.  
  
Siguió escribiendo con la mirada baja, completamente seguro de que Maggie Finn no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Sonrió. Sirius jamás se lo creería.  
  
"De acuerdo, he visto a Sirius hacerlo miles de veces, no puede ser tan difícil." Pensó recordando todos los momentos gigoloescos de su amigo. "Será rápido. Levanto la mirada y le sonrío."  
  
Y, muy lentamente, efectuó su plan. Lo que no tenía esperado es que Maggie Finn le regresara la sonrisa, tal como pasó.  
  
Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, regresó su atención al pergamino. Eso era completamente nuevo para él, y, por milagro, lo estaba haciendo bien.  
  
En ese momento entró una de las amigas de Finn, Sarah Edgeman, y se sentó junto a ella.  
  
"Y aquí se acaba el coqueteo." Pensó Remus con tristeza. Pero algo se agitó en su interior.  
  
Levantó la cabeza, y, CHANCHANCHAN, ahí estaban Finn y Edgeman sonriéndole esplendorosamente.  
  
Decir que estaba sonrojado era poca cosa, podías haber asado un filete en sus cara. "Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando" pensó completamente emocionado, y un poco egocéntrico, se dijo a si mismo: "Me debo ver especialmente atractivo el día de hoy".  
  
Decidió aumentarse un poco el autoestima, y, completamente seguro de lo que hacía, levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente a las dos chicas, que le sonreían de la misma manera. Arrogantemente se echó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano, para después pasar el brazo atrás de la silla, posando como si fuera James Bond.  
  
En eso, Finn se paró, moviendo las caderas elegantemente. El corazón de Remus se salía de su pecho. La chica se sentó femeninamente, y, acercando su cara a la de Remus, le susurró sensualmente al oído:  
  
-No sé si lo has notado, pero tu cabello está rosa.  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
Todo pasó en un instante. La puerto se abrió efusivamente, por donde entró un muchacho rápidamente, hasta llegar a su cama. Y de pronto, Sirius Black, mostraba enormes y purulentas ronchas que le llenaban la cara.  
  
-Remus, ¿qué demonios te sucede?- le gritó a un Moony que aún tenía la varita apuntándole.  
  
-Eres un maldito, y mereces morir- murmuró muy enojado. Sirius quitó su cara de confusión, y empezó a reír.  
  
-Oh, ya entiendo. Eso.  
  
-¿Eso?- repitió temblando- te parece muy gracioso, por supuesto.  
  
-Vamos Moony, era una broma. De seguro te diste cuenta inmediatamente.- dijo riéndose un poco.  
  
-Pues no.  
  
Sirius dejó de reír.  
  
-Bueno, algunos cuantos te vieron, pero al llegar a la habitación te diste cuenta.  
  
-No.  
  
Sirius cambió su semblante por completo.  
  
-Ay dios. ¿Quién te vio?  
  
Remus bajó la varita y se sentó al pie de la cama, contándole todo a Sirius. Al terminar el relato, le preguntó muy asustado:  
  
-¿Y qué hiciste?  
  
-Pues me agarró de sorpresa. Reí nerviosamente y le dije que por supuesto yo me había hecho ese hechizo para que mi cabello fuera rosa.  
  
-¿Y se lo creyó?  
  
-Pues para ese entonces, ella y Sarah ya se estaban riendo. Me preguntó la razón de traerlo así, y no supe que responderle.  
  
-Sólo espero que no crea que eres homosexual y lo quieres demostrar pintándote el cabello de rosa.  
  
-La verdad esa opción me pasó por la cabeza, pero no creí buena idea decírselo. Así que, le dije que era en honor a una banda musical que me gusta mucho.  
  
-Moony, no conozco a ninguna banda que se pinte el cabello de rosa.  
  
-Pues yo tampoco, así que dije la primera que se me pasó por la cabeza.  
  
-Ay no.  
  
Remus se levantó y pasó una mano por su cabello que ya tenía el color paja de siempre. Apuntó a la cara de Sirius y le quitó las ronchas purulentas.  
  
-Gracias, ya me estaban doliendo mucho.  
  
-Claro. Ya me voy. Hoy es luna llena. Sirius asintió, un poco triste por no poder acompañarlo esa noche. Se despidieron, y ya en la puerta, Remus preguntó un poco tímido:  
  
-¿Crees que Finn conozca a The Beatles?  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. Tercero

Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. Yo sólo la tomé prestada, pues me pareció adecuada para este fic.

Mil gracias a persefoneriddle, Sara-Ginny, Aiosami, Jeuny, Tsubasa Lupin de Black, amni y Aguila Fanel. Me alegra haberlas hecho reír, aunque lamentablemente este capítulo no es gracioso. Este capítulo va para ustedes, y para quien lo lea.

El amor vendrá pronto, por favor tengan paciencia. Por el momento se tratan como hermanos y todo, pero eso va a cambiar.

3.- Faire des ravages.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya era de noche. La luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas de la enfermería. Cansado, decidió volver a dormir. Se tapó la cara inocentemente con las sábanas, pues tanta luz no lo dejaba dormir. ¿ Por qué esa noche estaba la luna tan luminosa?

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, tirando todas las cobijas. Tropezando con sus sandalias, tomó su túnica y se la puso apresuradamente. Después, consciente del ruido que estaba causando, se quedó estático, tratando de no hacer ni un solo sonido. Cuidadosamente, acomodó las cobijas encima de la almohada, para que pareciera que seguía durmiendo.

Se puso las sandalias y peinó sus cabellos. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente decente para salir, abrió sigilosamente la puerta, dirigiéndose al patio de Hogwarts.

No era la primera vez que salía de incógnito del castillo, así que se movía como si fuera invisible, vigilando en cada esquina que no hubiera nadie.

"¿Cómo demonios me pude haber quedado dormido?", pensaba mientras recorría los pasillos. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Ahora me va a ser muy difícil entrar en la casa sin que el lobo se alborote. ¡Ah, pero si seré estúpido!"

Al fin llegó al Sauce Boxeador, y apretando el nudo, entró a la famosa Casa de los Gritos. Al entrar, pudo escuchar los terribles aullidos de lobo.

"Bien, ya se dio cuenta. Ahora es hora de transformarse." Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el atractivo muchacho se convirtió en un enorme perro negro. Buscó por un momento a sus amigos, encontrándolos en una habitación donde Remus ( o el lobo) se encontraba encadenado tratando de atacar a los dos animales que se cernían sobre él.

Básicamente la razón de la transformación de Sirius, James y Peter a animagos fue para que Remus ya no se lastimara. El lobo se aburría, y, al no tener nada que atacar, se atacaba si mismo. Pero desde que sus amigos se convertían en sus respectivos animales y distraían al lobo, Remus ya no salía lastimado. A pesar de que sus amigos arriesgaban la vida provocando al lobo, este jamás tenía la suficiente fuerza como para romper las cadenas que lo controlaban en pies y brazos.

Sin embargo, ese noche fue la excepción.

Padfoot corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraban los demás. Pero sintió un mareo inmenso, que lo hizo tropezar, cayendo en un pedazo de madera desvencijado. Este pedazo se rompió, por lo cual Padfoot cayó un piso abajo, rompiendo unas cuantas cosas que se encontraban allí.

El suelo roto se extendió hasta la pared, la cual cayó estrepitosamente, rompiendo las cadenas que sostenían al lobo. Todo pasó tan rápido, que nadie pudo reaccionar correctamente. Wormtail, aterrorizado, hecho a correr, alejándose inmediatamente de cualquier daño que Moony pudiera hacerle.

Prongs había visto todo lo que había pasado, y sabía lo conflictivo de la situación ( su amigo probablemente yacía inconsciente un piso abajo y Moony suelto y alborotado), así que se puso en pose defensiva, con las astas protegiéndole.

El lobo, sin embargo, no planeaba atacar a Prongs.

Remus abrió los ojos, la luz del sol dándole en la cara. Se encontraba completamente desnudo, y se sentía muy débil. Trató de pararse, pero sus piernas simplemente no le respondían. Miró a su derredor; el lugar estaba maltrecho. Notó que no se encontraba encadenado un piso arriba, como siempre.

Trató de recargarse sobre sus brazos, pero estos estaban gravemente rasguñados. Al observar más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que no solamente sus brazos estaban heridos, pero su cara y su torso tenían cortadas, algunas más profundas que otras.

Extrañado, se dejo caer al suelo. Trató de hacer memoria sobre lo que había pasado en la noche. Recordó que estaba encadenado, y que la casa se veía en buenas condiciones. Sólo Prongs y Wormtail le hacían compañía. Desafortunadamente ese día Padfoot no pudo acompañarlos porque seguía en la enfermería, aunque...

Impresionado, se levantó rápidamente del suelo, pero sus piernas fallaron, haciéndolo caer. Ahora recordaba. Recordaba como intentaba atrapar al ciervo y a la rata, cuando olió ese hedor. Cómo odiaba el lobo ese maldito olor que despedía el maldito enorme perro negro. Recordaba el estruendo que causó la madera al romperse y caer, y la inmensa libertad que sintió cuando las cadenas se quebraron. Recordaba como el ciervo posaba en posición de defensa, mientras que la rata corría para ponerse a salvo. Pero al lobo no le interesaba atacarlos a ellos.

Recordaba el hedor del perro.

Escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Al fin, alguien llegaba para ponerle un poco de ropa, curarlo, y alimentarlo.

-¡¿Niño mío, pero que pasó aquí!?- gritó una muy preocupada señorita Pomfrey. Remus miró hacia arriba con un poco de pudor. Generalmente, cuando despertaba, le daba tiempo de zafarse de las cadenas y ponerse un pequeño pantaloncillo, un short, un bóxer, cualquier cosa, pero nunca, nunca, la señorita Pomfrey lo había visto desnudo.

Pero ahora, allí estaba él, tirado en el suelo, completamente desnudo.

-Eh...yo...- tartamudeó. La srita. Pomfrey lo levantó y cubrió con una manta.

-¿Puedes caminar, mi vida?- le preguntó cariñosamente mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

-No creo.

-Bueno, no importa.- invocó una camilla, donde recostó a Remus. Salieron de la casa, cuidando de no caer en el inmenso agujero que se había provocado la noche anterior. Esa mañana, como todas las mañanas posteriores a luna llena, la srita. Pomfrey y Remus salían hacia la enfermería antes de que la escuela despertara.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y la srita.Pomfrey inmediatamente curó sus heridas, mientras hablaba sin parar sobre lo injusto que era que el pobre tuviera esa terrible maldición.

-Que injusto que tengas esa terrible maldición, pobrecito, tú tan buen niño que eres, siempre tan atento y amable, tú, jovencito tan estudioso y educado, que nunca le hace mal a nadie. Pero te digo, nunca te había visto tan lastimado como ahora. Todos estos golpes, y estos rasguños. Nunca antes los habías tenido así, simplemente no corresponden.

Remus se puso nervioso. Nadie podía saber que sus amigos le acompañaban en esos difíciles días de luna llena, y que ayer, a pesar de todas las medidas de seguridad, sus cadenas se habían soltado y había tratado de atacar a Padfoot.

Si no hubiera sido porque Padfoot se defendió con sus garras, y que Prongs azotó con sus astas, seguramente Moony hubiera cometido alguna atrocidad.

-Pero no te preocupes, mi cielo, ya verás que te repondrás. Aunque no puedo negar que me encanta tenerte en la enfermería y ver tu hermoso cabello dorado y esos ojos que...

Remus se alejó un poco de la enfermera, completamente incómodo ante el hecho de que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Carraspeó un poco, y la srita. Pomfrey pareció reaccionar.

-Bueno cariño, tengo que informarle a Albus sobre lo sucedido, para que mande reparar la casa, y no haya más accidentes como los de ayer. Nos vemos después, trata de dormir un poco.

Remus asintió, observando como se iba la enfermera. Estaba ansioso por levantarse y hablar con Sirius, que estaba unas camas más lejos. Como Dumbledore ya estaba informado sobre el conocimiento de los merodeadores acerca de la enfermedad de Lupin, no hubo problema al dejar a Remus y a Sirius juntos en la enfermería.

Moony se levantó, acercándose a la cama de Sirius. Este dormía, con las sábanas cubriéndole la cara. "Duerme como un ángel." Pensó Remus. Trató de despertarlo, pero le resultó imposible. Parecía que soñaba con algo muy bonito, ya que este sonreía.

Como hipnotizado, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, sin despegar la vista de su amigo. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Primero le hacía daño con un frasco de cristal, y ahora lo dañaba más como lobo.

Frunció el ceño, un poco preocupado. Sabía que había algo raro en el asunto de las convulsiones, mareos, y dolores de cabeza de su amigo. Un simple frasco de cristal no ocasionaba todo eso. Ahí había gato encerrado.

Trató de seguir pensando en eso, pero Sirius se movió entre sueños, quitando las cobijas de su cara, dejando ver un hermoso perfil, iluminado por la luz de una vela. Dormía plácidamente.

"¿Qué importa nada- pensó Remus-cuando puedes ver esto?"

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Cuarto

Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. Yo sólo la tomé prestada, pues me pareció adecuada para este fic.

Gracias a Jeuny, Aguila Fanel, Leila Diggory y Aiosami. Lamento sinceramente no haber actualizado pronto, pero la escuela me mantiene demasiado ocupada para mi gusto. En fin, sus reviews me animan, así que muchas gracias por ellos. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes y a todo aquel que lo lea.

Espero que lo disfruten.

4.- Mauvais rêves.

Había sido hasta entonces un largo día de descanso en la enfermería. Sirius, que se encontraba unas cuantas camas lejos de Remus, se la había pasado durmiendo, sólo despertando cuando James y Peter llegaron con montones de caramelos a contarles las novedades del día. Al parecer seguía un poco débil por lo de la noche anterior, aunque Remus muy sabiamente sospechaba que Sirius les estaba ocultando algo.

De esta manera llegó la noche, que les brindó una hermosa luna menguante y otra larga sesión de sueño. Remus, que después de cada luna llena se sentía muy cansado, se acurrucó en su cama cómodamente, pensando que mañana sería su último día en la enfermería, y que al fin podría regresar a clases.

Parecía ser medianoche, pero el licántropo sufría de un terrible insomnio. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre se la había hecho muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Pero por suerte, esa noche Morfeo al fin le estaba cantando.

Cerró feliz los ojos dorados, colocando cuidadosamente su cabeza en la almohada. Estaba tan cómodo...

No...

No...

Dios mío, no...

Abrió un ojo, preocupado por los gemidos que alcanzaba a escuchar. Al encontrar silencio, lo cerró.

Despierta...

Despierta, por favor, despierta...

Despierta...

Abrió ambos ojos lentamente, un poco asustado. Los gemidos estaban subiendo de tono.

Vamos, por Dios, despierta...

Te lo ruego, por favor...

Despierta...

Se incorporó, completamente seguro de que los gemidos (ahora casi gritos) provenían de Sirius.

Abre los ojos, tienes que abrirlos... Remus se acercó a la cama de Sirius, el cual parecía muy angustiado. Rogaba desesperadamente, casi con pánico.

Dios mío...

Dios mío...

Sirius se movía, respirando agitadamente.

No, no, no...

¡No!

Remus se asustó notablemente ante el grito aterrorizado proferido por Sirius. Preocupado, lo agarró del hombro, tratando de despertarlo. Pero simplemente no paraba de gritar. Gritaba por...

¡James! ¡No, por favor no! ¡James! ¡James! ¡James, despierta!

Tranquilo, le decía Remus, mientras sacudía su hombro. James está bien, tranquilo.

¡James! ¡Nooo! ¡No te mueras!

Remus se sintió muy nervioso. Sirius soñaba que James moría. Trataba de despertarlo pero no podía conseguirlo. Entonces vio algo que nunca olvidaría.

Sirius lloraba.

En sueños, pero lloraba.

Lo sacudió por los hombros bruscamente, tratando de despertarlo. Sirius gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de James, mientras que sus lágrimas caían sin compasión por sus mejillas. Entonces los gritos cesaron.

La srita. Pomfrey entró a la habitación como una exhalación y vio que Sirius había despertado y miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo, con la respiración agitada, la boca semiabierta y la cara escurriendo de sudor. Remus le agarraba fuertemente de un hombro.

-Apártate, cariño- le ordenó la enfermera. El castaño frunció el ceño y se apartó rápidamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amigo. Había algo raro en todo ello.

La joven mujer agarró una poción que se encontraba cerca de la cama de Sirius. Se la acercó a la boca, pero no pudo verterla a tiempo, ya que el ojiazul comenzó a tener terribles espasmos.

Se movía frenéticamente, tirando las sábanas alrededor. Remus se acercó para tratar de detener las horribles convulsiones que atacaban a su amigo, pero la srita. Pomfrey se lo impidió. Finalmente las convulsiones concluyeron y la enfermera le dio a beber la poción.

El ojiazul cerró los ojos como si nada, cayendo dormido a su almohada. El pobre de Remus, terriblemente asustado y con el corazón en un puño, no creía poder conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente esa noche.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- le preguntó a la joven enfermera, que iba vestida con su pijama y que ahora acomodaba al animago cómodamente en su cama, evidentemente tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-¿Qué pasó antes de que yo llegara?- le preguntó en voz baja, claramente preocupada. -¿Por qué gritaba?

-No lo sé- contestó Remus. – Simplemente estaba teniendo pesadillas.

La srita. Pomfrey parecía consternada, mas al notar lo mortificado que se encontraba el muchacho, inmediatamente le sonrió amablemente.

-Vamos, vamos, no te preocupes- dijo en tono consolador. – A veces sucede.

-¿¡A veces pasa...quiere decir que esto ya ha pasado antes?!

-Naturalmente- le contestó sonriendo.

-Entonces...¿esto le pasa a menudo?- preguntó un muy confundido licántropo.

-Pues es evidente ¿no?. Digo, con su enfermedad...

Eso fue el colmo. Remus abrió los ojos, el ceño fruncido.

-¿Enfermedad? ¿¡Qué enfermedad?!

La enfermera dejó de sonreír, consciente de que había metido la pata.

-Sí, ¿ qué enfermedad?- contestó con nerviosismo - ¿ quién dijo algo de una enfermedad?

-Usted dijo que aquí el Sr. Black, tenía una enfermedad. ¿Cuál es?- la enfermera se resignó, sentándose en una silla al mismo tiempo que el castaño.

-¿No les ha dicho nada?- Remus negó con la cabeza. La enfermera suspiró. – Entonces no está en mi deber decírtelo.

El licántropo decidió entonces presionar un poco. Tenía un extraño poder de convencimiento único en él. Todo era cuestión de realizar un pequeño truco.

Se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, por donde miró melodramáticamente al horizonte, la luz de la luna dándole en los resplandecientes ojos.

-Entiendo- dijo entonces, con la voz quebrada. – Va a morir.

La enfermera, mujer ingenua de buen corazón, se sintió muy mal al ver la muchacho "sufrir" de esa manera por su amigo.

-No, cariño, no va a morir.

-Pero entonces, por favor dígame qué tiene- suplicó con la voz dolorosa más fingida que pudo crear. Tan sólo faltaba el último paso, y la mujer soltaría la verdad.

Se volteó y la miró directamente a los ojos, mientras observaba cómo esta sucumbía finalmente ante el muchacho.

-Oh, pobrecillo de ti- exclamó con pesadumbre – No está en mi el poder de hacer más grande tu angustia por tu amigo, el cuál sufre de algo terrible.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con ansías- dígame, por favor. Es la única forma de mitigar el dolor.

-Es...es tan horrible...

-¿Qué es?

-Pobrecillo, debe ser muy fuerte para soportarlo...

-¿¡Qué es?!

-Es...

-¿Qué?

-Es...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es...

-¡¿Qué es, Dios mío, qué es?!

-Epilepsia.

El ojiazul sentía una opresión en el pecho que no le permitía respirar. La había sentido toda la noche, pero ahora parecía un poco más fuerte. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Y lo que vio lo sorprendió muchísimo.

Allí, recostada en su pecho, se encontraba la cabeza de Remus Lupin. Sus brazos los utilizaba como almohada y su cabello castaño claro le cubría la cara.

El chico frunció el ceño, confundido. ¿Qué se supone que hacía el licántropo, durmiendo plácidamente sobre él? ¡Podría haberlo asfixiado! Aunque, por otro lado, se sentía muy cómodo. Su amigo no pesaba mucho, y parecía muy feliz durmiendo allí...

Se sobresaltó de pronto. Remus había movido la cabeza hacia el otro lado, de modo que Sirius podía ver su cara.

El ojiazul sonrió. Siempre lo hacía cuando veía dormir a su amigo. Parecía un niño de cinco años, esperando la hora de despertarse y hacer travesuras.

"Le ha de haber provocado muchos dolores de cabeza a su madre" pensó Sirius, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Y una vez más se sobresaltó. La puerta de la enfermería se había abierto abruptamente, dejando entrar a dos alborotados chicos que se pararon de pronto estáticos ante lo que veían. Fue James el que rompió el silencio.

-Em...¿interrumpimos algo?

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Quinto

Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. Yo sólo la tomé prestada, pues me pareció adecuada para este fic.  
  
Agradezco por sus reconfortantes reviews a Jeuny y a Conacha, ¡muchas cervezas de mantequilla para ustedes! Les dedico este capítulo, así como se lo dedico a todo aquel que lo lea.  
  
Espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, el amor SI es una falacia.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
5.- Parler.  
  
La enfermería de Hogwarts había sido escenario de muchas cosas hasta ese momento. Por ahora el aire se sentía muy tenso. Una discusión se llevaba a cabo.  
  
Remus se encontraba mejor de salud, y todavía un poco abochornado, había decidido dar un pequeño paseo junto a Peter. Así que Sirius, aprovechando la oportunidad de tener la enfermería sola para poder charlar con James, expresó su bochorno de la manera más sutil en la que un Black puede hacerlo.  
  
Gritando.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Qué idiota eres, Prongs! ¡A veces me pregunto si tus padres te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras bebé, y por eso eres TAN idiota!  
  
-¿Yo? ¡¿Y yo por qué soy un idiota?!  
  
-No te hagas el imbécil, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Debes de estar enfermo para andar diciendo cosas así. De seguro acababas de ver a la pelirroja esa, Evans, pues no encuentro otra explicación para tu falta de cordura. No puedo creer que entraras y dijeras eso, como si hubiéramos estado haciendo cositas...malas, o algo así...¡NO te rías, Prongs, no es gracioso! Tu viste la cara que Peter puso cuando nos vio...pensé que se le iban a salir los ojos...me sentí altamente humillado.  
  
-Tranquilo, Padfoot, no es para tanto.  
  
-¡¿No?! ¡¿Te parece que no es para tanto?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios pusiste esa cara de consternación al vernos, entonces?! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE EMPEZASTE A REIR?  
  
-Yo no hice ninguna expresión. Solamente me reí.  
  
Sirius se encontraba recostado en la cama, con las almohadas en su espalda. Se tenía la cara de un color muy rosa, el ceño fruncido y la cara muy tensa. Para colmo, James se empezó a reír de nuevo. Parecía que recordaba con exactitud todo lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas, y no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar de reír. Recordaba que Peter y él habían terminado de desayunar y querían visitar a sus amigos. Llevaban muchos dulces con ellos, y parecían muy eufóricos. Sin embargo, al entrar a la enfermería, encontraron algo que en verdad no se tenían esperado.  
  
Remus dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Sirius, que le observaba anonadado. A James le pareció algo de extrema gracia y ternura (Evans lo hacía pensar de una manera muy cursi), pero al voltear, se dio cuenta de que la boca de Peter estaba tan abierta, que la mandíbula no parecía soportar por más tiempo esa condición. Entonces Sirius se dio cuenta, y se levantó rápidamente, tirando a Remus al suelo. El muchacho se despertó y levantó aturdido, e inmediatamente comprendió lo que había ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando James preguntó "¿Interrumpimos algo?" y empezó a reír.  
  
Después de alrededor de dos minutos de incómodo silencio, Peter empezó a hablar de quien sabe que cosa, y Remus extremadamente sonrojado se vistió y anunció que se sentía mucho mejor y con ganas de bajar a desayunar. Peter lo acompañó, todavía un poco confundido por lo rarito de la situación. Pero siendo Peter, no se le podía atribuir mucho a su coeficiente intelectual considerablemente bajo. En cambio James sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.  
  
-En serio no estábamos haciendo nada malo- comentó un inocente Sirius, como leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo, que aún reía por lo bajo. –Así que hazme el favor de decirme qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia.  
  
-Mira Padfoot, yo sé que no trataban de hacer nada malo, créeme, no me gustaría imaginar algo así- aseguró fingiendo una mueca de asco. – Simplemente me pareció curioso que ambos se vieran tan...felices.  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño, recordando el momento en que todo ocurrió. Recordó a Remus acomodado en su regazo, sin alguna preocupación. Cómo los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, iluminándole las sonrosadas mejillas. El cabello castaño cayéndole por la frente, sus hermosos ojos dorados cerrados, dándole la impresión de ser un ángel, su hermoso perfil reflejando toda su bellez...  
  
-¿De qué DEMONIOS te ríes, James?- preguntó un muy aturdido Sirius. Al parecer había perdido la cuenta del tiempo y su recuerdo fue interrumpido por sendas carcajadas por parte de James.  
  
- ¡Así, así mismo fue!- gritó entre risas, señalándolo con el dedo índice. – Tenías esa misma cara de embobado.- y siguió riéndose. Sirius, por su parte, podía sentir la sangre subir por su rostro.  
  
-Ya cállate, Prongs. Te ríes como estúpido y eso me molesta- gruñó molesto. James inmediatamente se calló, pero no quitó la mueca de burla.  
  
La enfermería quedó en silencio. James observaba fijamente a su amigo, esperando.  
  
-Vamos Padfoot, cuéntame. ¿ Qué tan malo puede ser?- el ojiazul lo miró extrañado.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?  
  
-Vamos Padfoot- le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro –Soy tu amigo. No importa lo que sea , puedes contármelo.  
  
-Prongs...no...no se de que hablas- le contestó Sirius honestamente. -¿Qué quieres que te cuente?  
  
James pareció darse cuenta de la confusión de su amigo, así que decidió ir directo al punto.  
  
-Mira Padfoot, sé que tienes un secreto que te avergüenza. No estoy muy seguro de que sepas lo que sientes, así que por eso te quiero ayudar un poco hablando del tema.  
  
-Prongs...  
  
-Exactamente, ¿ que es lo que sientes por Remus.?- esa interrupción le llego de sorpresa a Sirius, que abrió ampliamente los ojos.  
  
-Prongs...yo no siento nada por- pero fue de nuevo interrumpido por la mano de James.  
  
-Vamos vamos, Padfoot, no tienes que negarme nada. A mí esas cosas no me dan asco, ni tengo nada contra ellas. Por favor entonces, dime la verdad. ¿Qué sientes por Remus?  
  
-James, no sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, pero yo NO siento nada por él más que amistad. Ahora, si me disculpas...- y con esto se acomodó en su cama, tapándose con las cobijas hasta el cabello, haciéndose el dormido.  
  
-Bueno, yo sólo quería contarte algo que me dijo Moony sobre ti, pero si no quieres...- la reacción fue instantánea. Sirius se quitó las cobijas de encima, expectante a las palabras de James.  
  
-Ah...¿sí?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. – Y, ¿qué te dijo?  
  
-Lo sabía- le incriminó señalándolo de nuevo ( una hábito de James que Sirius odiaba)- Hay algo aquí que no termina de encajar.  
  
-James, para ya- dijo un de pronto serio ojiazul. – Realmente no quiero hablar de esto. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.  
  
-Oye, no tiene nada de malo- le dijo tratando de brindarle confianza.- Yo creo que tienes una oportunidad con él.  
  
Sirius lo miró con burla.  
  
-No hay posibilidad alguna de que esto alguna vez llegue más allá de algo platónico. Además, es lo último que necesito en este momento. Es ridículo, todo esto de la atracción física.  
  
-Vamos Sirius, yo sé que hay amor entre ustedes dos.  
  
-Amor. ¡Ja! Por favor James, sabes que yo no creo en esa tontería. El amor es una falacia. Además, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento. Soy un adolescente, ¿qué quieres que yo sepa?  
  
-Sabes Sirius, es curioso, pero sé que están destinados a estar juntos.- el ojiazul lo miró incrédulo, con una ceja levantada.  
  
-Destinados...a partir de ahora, no más Evans para ti. Te está idiotizando.  
  
-No es eso...- Sirius lo miró expectante. - ¿Nunca has notado que hay demasiado roce entre ustedes? Siempre le haces bromas, pero nunca se enoja más de dos minutos contigo. Y él, siempre te lanza miraditas furtivas que tú nunca notas. Y tú...no sé, siempre le tienes preferencia...le amas.  
  
-James, deja de decir eso. Yo no amo ni a mi propia madre. Sólo hay un profundo afecto y tal vez un poco de atracción física, fuera de eso, nada. Nada.  
  
-Algún día, Padfoot- le dijo místicamente. –Algún día, te lo digo, te darás cuenta de que yo tenía razón.  
  
Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. James podía llegar a ser tan cursi...  
  
-No me mires así, Sirius. No es mi culpa que te guste Moony.  
  
El ojiazul se puso pálido ( al menos más pálido que usualmente) mientras miraba con expresión asustada a la puerta. James volteó, previendo lo que pasaría.  
  
-Hehe...hola Moony.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Parados en la puerta, un confundido Remus y un idiota Peter observaban con curiosidad a los dos ocupantes de la enfermería. Moony ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando James se paró abruptamente de su lugar, alegando que tenían que ir a clase, llevándose a Peter junto con él. Una vez más, el odioso silencio incómodo reinó en la enfermería.  
  
Remus abrió la boca varias veces para romper el silencio, pero lo que había escuchado lo había dejado anonadado. Sirius lo miraba preocupado, esperando el momento en que explotaría y le diría que él no era de ese bando. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.  
  
-Em, Sirius...creo que deberías...no sé si ya desayunaste...pe-pero el desayuno s-se está acabando y-y yo creo que deberías bajar, a-a menos que la-la señorita Po-pom-frey ya te haya traído algo, pero yo ve-veo que no, y pues-pues yo creí que ten-tendrías hambre y-y te traje algo, que-que no sé si te guste, pe-pe-pero pues su-supuse que tendrías ham-hambre y...ya.  
  
Le dio unos cuantos pastelillos que tanto le encantaban al ojiazul, envueltos en una grande servilleta. Sirius murmuró un casi inaudible "Gracias" y Remus procedió a quitarse la túnica y meterse a su cama, cerrando los doseles que les separaban.  
  
-Moony...¿estás despierto?

Silencio.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Respecto a lo que escuchaste ...  
  
Se escuchó un suspiro.  
  
-No escuché nada, Sirius.  
  
-Bueno, sólo quería....asegurarme.  
  
Se escuchó un risa amargada.  
  
-Nada puede pasar, de todos modos.  
  
Sirius sintió un dejo de dolor en el estómago. Era por eso que pensaba que todo eso del amor era ridículo. Simplemente una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a dormir, cuando Remus reinició la conversación.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo estás enfermo?- preguntó audazmente.  
  
-¿Enfermo? ¿ A qué te refieres con enfermo? Yo no estoy enfermo.- contestó con miedo. Remus no estaba seguro sí confesarle o no que se había enterado de que era epiléptico. Podía percibir el nerviosismo en la voz de Sirius.  
  
-Lo siento. Supuse que estabas enfermo, pues ayer hablabas en sueños.  
  
Remus esperó al menos medio minuto por una respuesta, pero no llegaba. Esperó un poco más, empezando a preocuparse. Sirius no respondía. Extrañado, se levantó de su cama, apartando los doseles. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.  
  
Sirius tenía la cara hundida en las rodillas, mientras sollozaba silenciosamente. A Remus le partió el corazón verlo así. Consternado, olvidando todo signo de timidez, se sentó junto a él y le abrazó. Ese abrazo era un intento de consolación, de decir "tranquilo, todo estará bien", de brindar confort y seguridad.  
  
-Ya Sirius, ya no llores.  
  
De decir, "tu también me gustas."  
  
CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Sexto

Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. Yo sólo la tomé prestada, pues me pareció adecuada para este fic.  
  
Gracias a remsie, Miki-Black, Sophie, Conacha, Kaoru-Lupin y Aguila Fanel por sus hermosos reviews que me suben el ánimo. Muchos tequilas para ustedes!!! Les dedico este capítulo, así como a todo aquel que lo lea.  
  
Bueno, estaba pensando ( no, no se está acabando el mundo) y me pregunté una cuantas cosillas: ¿creen que Dumbledore se muera en el séptimo libro? Yo creo que sí, digo, debe de morir. Pero me gustaría saber lo que ustedes opinen al respecto.  
  
En fin, regresando al fic. Está cortito, pero actualizaré pronto, lo prometo.  
  
Disfruten!!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::  
  
6.-Moi et ¿Toi?  
  
Remus abrió los ojos, interrumpiendo un sueño particularmente placentero en donde mucho chocolate se veía involucrado. Por supuesto, no se habría despertado a no ser por esa extraña sensación que sentía.  
  
Una de esas veces cuando sientes algo pesado sobre ti, como un curioso cosquilleo. Remus abrió los ojos. Se sentía observado.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Sirius?- dijo, suponiendo inmediatamente quién le observaba.  
  
-Estamos a oscuras, ¿ cómo sabes que soy yo?. Bien podría ser un urgido Snape que viene a liberar tensiones contigo...-Remus puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Tal vez, querido amigo, sea porque tú eres el único enfermo mental en esta escuela que decide molestarme a las 2:30 de la madrugada.- Sirius sonrió, un poquito sonrojadito, mientras se paraba a prender una vela.  
  
-Lo siento, Moony, pero desperté y te vi durmiendo tan plácidamente que simplemente no pude contener las ganas de molestarte.- Remus frunció el ceño, molesto por el comentario.  
  
-Clásico de ti, Sirius. Te aburres y tienes que joderme.  
  
-No, Moony, no te enojes. También jodo a Snape...-el licántropo, visiblemente furioso, agarró sus cobijas y se tapó completito. Sirius le observaba embelesado, encantado de hacerlo enojar. Era simplemente hermoso cuando se enojaba.  
  
-Moony...¿estás enojado?- no hubo respuesta. – Moony, háblame.- silencio. Sirius, sentado en la cama, se quedó viendo al bulto que formaba su amigo, pensando en cómo quitarle el enojo. Mientras tanto, el chico en cuestión trataba de conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que sabía que cierto ojiazul le observaba fijamente. Empezó a pensar sobre el día anterior, que había sido un poco confuso. Recordaba vagamente haberse quedado dormido sobre el regazo de Sirius, completamente preocupado por su estado de salud. Al menos eso supo cuando James y Peter lo descubrieron. Sin embargo, una vez superada la embarazosa situación, decidió entrar de nuevo a la enfermería, no sin antes escuchar una pequeña conversación entre James y Sirius.  
  
Finalmente, afrontando lo incómodo del momento, Sirius empezó a llorar. Remus supuso que algo tenía que ver con sus pesadillas, las cuales parecían aturdirlo más que su enfermedad. Así que, como el buen amigo que es, tenía la obligación de reconfortarlo...claro, el abrazo no era obligatorio, pero si no se fijan ni se nota.  
  
Todo lo previo nos deja a un muy confundido muchacho. Claro que le gustaba Sirius, digo, ¿a quién no?, pero no era algo realmente importante, mera atracción y tal vez un poco de tensión sexual, pero no podía ir más lejos que eso. Además, Sirius, el dios sexual de Hogwarts, no podía ser...homosexual. Claro que Remus lo era un poco, como la mayoría de los hombres lobo, pero evidentemente nunca se lo diría a sus amigos. Demasiada vergüenza sufría ya por ser licántropo. Además, sólo era homosexual por ratos. Era algo extraño, de hecho. Sea como fuere, concluyó Remus, no dejaría que el gigoló de Sirius se le insinuara. De seguro ni siquiera le atraía, pero Sirius le coqueteaba a todo lo que se moviera. No iba a dejarse lastimar por él.  
  
-Moony, ¿ya me vas a hablar? Si no me hablas voy a llorar- advirtió con cariño el moreno.  
  
-Pues llora, no me importa.- Remus obviamente no era muy bueno ignorando a Sirius.  
  
-Pero voy a llorar como perrito...- Sirius sonrió maliciosamente ante el silencio de Remus. Era hora de efectuar su pequeño plan. Rápidamente, antes de que su perspicaz amigo pudiera reaccionar, le quitó las cobijas y se le echó encima como si nada, provocando un sonrojo muy profundo por parte del castaño. Después, con la lengua afuera y babeando como perro, empezó a aullar. Remus trató de controlarse, pero inmediatamente se empezó a reír.  
  
-¡Sirius, cállate! Pomfrey te va a oír. -Sólo me callo- le dijo ofreciéndole un encantadora sonrisa – sí me perdonas.  
  
-Pues no te calles...- el moreno frunció el ceño, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante.  
  
-Pues no me callo- y con esto, siguió aullando. Remus se encontraba muy nervioso por tener a Sirius encima de él y con sus caras tan cerca.  
  
-Sirius, bájate, me vas a dejar sin hijos en un futuro.- el moreno se rió un poco.  
  
-Es que estoy triste porque no me perdonas- dijo poniendo una expresión tiernísima de tristeza.  
  
-Bueno- concedió Remus.- Te perdono.  
  
Sirius le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas. Remus se sonrojó tanto que provocó que el animago se empezara a reír.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Remus, por qué te sonrojas?-preguntó pícaramente el moreno.  
  
-Pu-pues...-Moony, que nunca se permitía fallas en su habla, trató de reponerse rápidamente – es que todavía estás encima de mí, y verás...como que me estás asfixiando.  
  
-Oh, vaya, pensé que tenías calor.- dijo Sirius provocativamente. Remus alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de tener calor?- el castaño no entendía las estúpidas conjeturas del ojiazul.  
  
-Pues no sé. Pero sé cómo quitártelo.- el moreno empezó a frotar suavemente su nariz contra la del castaño. Remus trató de alejarse, pero Sirius estaba firmemente apostrado encima de él.  
  
-Tranquilo, Padfoot, no es necesario. No tengo calor.- Sirius suspiró en frustración. Ciertamente era muy difícil algún tipo de acercamiento con el chico de ojos color ámbar, pero Sirius no era novato en ese aspecto, y emplearía sus mejores recursos de seducción tan sólo para que el chico se fijara en él como algo más que un amigo. Así que, sin preguntar, y para la sorpresa del castaño, le empezó a lamer la cara tiernamente, como si se tratara de un perro.  
  
-¡Sirius! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!- el moreno no paraba de lamerle la cara, y Remus simplemente se reía ante el contacto tan...húmedo bajo el que se encontraba. Pero, como todo buen momento, tenía que terminar.  
  
-¡Jesús de Veracruz! ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?!  
  
Remus, sorprendido, empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Sirius, que con el impulso cayó de bruces al suelo. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se levantó, acomodándose la pijama.  
  
-Señorita Pomfrey- exclamó muy casualmente el moreno – qué bueno que la veo, pero yo me despido, me retiro a dormir. Muy buenas noches, hasta mañana.- y con esto, cerró las cortinas y se metió a su cama, dejando a una enfermera muy confundida y a un muchacho muy avergonzado. Al no ver otra salida, Remus decidió seguir los pasos de su amigo.  
  
-Bueno, Poppy, yo también me retiro a dormir. Hasta mañana.  
  
Esa madrugada dejó a más de dos personas sin dormir.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Los merodeadores se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando con tranquilidad, cuando Peter se sentó sin saludar, aparentemente conmocionado por grandes noticias.  
  
-¡No van a creer que se le acaba de ocurrir a Dumbledore!- exclamó casi sin aire. James, como buen merodeador que era, inmediatamente dejó de comer, atento a las noticias.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó con interés.  
  
-¡Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que habría algo así en Hogwarts!  
  
-¿Qué, qué es?  
  
-Ese Dumbledore tiene cada idea más disparatada...  
  
-¿Qué es, Peter, qué es?  
  
-Escuchaba rumores, pero nunca pensé que...  
  
-¿QUÉ ES, DEMONIOS? ¡HABLA O TE ECHO UN MALEFICIO!  
  
Peter le observó con miedo ( y un poco de admiración) mientras que Sirius reía. Lily volteó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. James se dio cuenta de ello, y pícaro, le guiñó un ojo, desacomodando su cabello.  
  
-Y Prongs se pregunta el por qué Lily no le hace caso- le susurró al oído Remus a Sirius. El moreno rió ante el comentario. Peter retomó el tema.  
  
-Bueno, el caso es que va a haber un baile el viernes.- James dio un pequeño brinco de felicidad, Sirius sonrió muy feliz dirigiéndole una mirada muy significativa a James, Remus miró inmediatamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Lo sabía, es el destino. Evans y yo estamos destinados a salir juntos. ¿Por qué otra razón habría de haber un baile? Es seguro que ella será mi pareja. – concluyó James con un sensual movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-Pues yo iré con Norah Norton, de Hufflepuff- comentó Peter. Sirius alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿La gorda fea?  
  
-¿La que se le ha estado insinuando a Sirius por años?  
  
-¿Te atreviste a pedírselo?  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Moony, que había hecho la pregunta más sensata.  
  
-Um...no- los merodeadores le miraban sin entender.- bueno...lo que pasa es que...pues yo estaba leyendo el cartel y ella también...y cómo que cuando me vio...pues se le ocurrió pedírmelo...  
  
-¿Ella te lo pidió?- preguntó James. Peter tan sólo asintió.  
  
-Pero seguramente lo hizo tan sólo para estar cerca de mí, ya sabes cómo son esas chicas que..- pero el discurso del ojiazul se vio interrumpido por un codazo de parte de Remus.  
  
-Pues felicidades Wormtail, ojalá te la pases muy bien con Norton.  
  
-Gracias, Moony- le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y tú con quién piensas ir?- preguntó James a Sirius, el cual le respondió con la misma mirada significativa de antes, que mas o menos significaba: "pienso aprovechar esta oportunidad para pedirle que venga al baile conmigo, tal vez después le confiese que me gusta, y si tenemos suerte, acabaremos por romper la tensión sexual y no dormiremos en toda la noche."  
  
-¿Y tú, Moony?-preguntó James. Remus volteó de nuevo a ver hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sirius entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, volteando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw también. James, al notar que todo mundo volteaba, él también lo hizo.  
  
-Y...¿qué vemos?  
  
CONTINUARÁ..... 


	7. Séptimo

IN MEMORIAM: MEMORANDUM.

Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. Yo sólo la tomé prestada, pues me pareció adecuada para este fic.

Gracias a Miki-Black, remsie, Aryblack, Zaratustra y Leila Diggory. You girls rock!! Les dedico este capítulo con todo cariño, así como a todo aquel que lo lea. Prometo no tardar tanto, tanto, tanto como tardé con este chap. Ya me aplico, lo prometo. Pero tardé por una buena razón, verán, yo tenía toda la historia escrita y perfectamente planeada en un pequeño cuaderno que mi querida madre decidió romper así como así. El caso es que después de todo el luto, tuve que rescribirlo todo, aparte de que me fui de vacaciones y entré a la escuela. Pero ya acabé y prometo actualizar más seguido. Por pacientes, espero que se ganen la lotería.

Otra cosita, el título es de una hermosa canción que espero alguna vez tengan la oportunidad de escuchar. Ahora sí, disfruten y manden sus comentarios. Sus reviews me alegran, así que por favor háganme muy feliz. Gracias!  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7.-Je t'aime, moi non plus.

El castaño llegó puntual a la biblioteca. 16:30 en punto, tal como lo citaba aquella carta que había recibido esa mañana. Al ver la biblioteca vacía, como generalmente lo estaba, se sentó en la mesa del fondo. Sospechaba en total de cuatro personas que le pudieron haber mandado esa carta:

1.-Sirius, que probablemente querría proseguir con su coqueteo infalible y lo invitaría al baile.

2.-James, posiblemente ,mandado por Sirius, para preguntarle con quién iría al baile.

3.-Snape, que tal vez lo amenazaría de desollar vivos a él y a sus amigos si se atrevían a hacerle algún tipo de broma durante el baile (digo, hay que mantener la poca dignidad social que nos queda),

4.-Maggie Finn. Raro, sí, pero Remus era demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta de las miraditas furtivas que le mandaba la joven Ravenclaw.

Como siempre, Remus tuvo razón. Por la puerta entró la persona que menos esperaba pero de la que más sospechaba.

-Remus- saludó con una elegante inclinación de cabeza, mientras se sentaba.

-Maggie-saludó de la misma manera.

-¿Sorprendido?-preguntó con timidez. Remus simplemente subió los hombros.

-No realmente- respondió honestamente.

-Debes estar preguntándote por qué te cité en la biblioteca.

-Lo puedo suponer-respondió con la misma indiferencia – lo que me interesa es el para qué me citaste en la biblioteca.

Finn parecía un poco sorprendida.

-Pues para que ni Potter ni Black creyeran que quería hablar con ellos.- Remus sonrió. Finn tenía razón. Sí se hubiera acercado a Lupin cuando rodeado de los demás merodeadores, seguramente Sirius o James hubieran pensado que Finn quería insinuárseles o algo.

-Así que...-empezó a decir la atractiva muchacha, mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello -¿querías decirme algo?

-¿Yo?-preguntó el muchacho confundido- fuiste tú la qué me citó aquí.

Maggie ladeó la boca, en ademán de fastidio. El castaño no entendía mucho de mujeres, pero su perspicacia le decía que la chica lo había citado para que fuera él quién la invitara al baile.

-No, Remus- insistió la joven – tú querías decirme algo.

El licántropo no iba a dejarse a vencer tan fácilmente.

-Yo no quería decirte nada.

-¿Entonces por qué me mirabas tanto esta mañana? Tú y tus amigos. – el chico sonrió. Cuando Peter mencionó lo del baile, su impulso lo giró a ver a Finn. Quería invitarla, cierto, pero no encontraba la manera adecuada para decírselo. Finalmente se dio por vencido.

-De acuerdo, Maggie, tú ganas.- la chica sonrió con satisfacción. - ¿Me harías el favor, a expensas del tiempo, momento y manera en la que te lo pido, y esperando que no te brinde ninguna molestia posterior, de acompañarme la baile escolar que se efectuará próximamente?

Finn se empezó a reír como borrego a medio morir. Quiéranlo o no, ¿ qué conquista más que un hombre con un amplio vocabulario?

-De acuerdo, Remus, a las ocho junto al cuadro del árbol en fuego.-y con esto, se paró y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes mandarle un beso.

Remus cruzó los brazos, emocionado por decirle a sus amigos que iría al baile con una de las muchachas más atractivas de Ravenclaw. Evidentemente, se había olvidado de Sirius.

Se apresuraba para llegar a tiempo al Gran Comedor para al menos comer un poco de las sobras, cuando se topó con James en uno de los pasillos.

-Moony, te he estado buscando- le dijo con una sonrisa al verlo – ya ves que he estado solito porque castigaron a Pads y a Wormtail.

-Lo siento, Prongs, he estado en la biblioteca.- se disculpó, una mirada pícara en la cara. James entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó escrutándolo con la mirada. Remus simplemente le sonrió más ampliamente.

-Ven, te cuento mientras comemos. Muero de hambre.

Finalmente llegaron al casi vacío Gran Comedor, sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor. Remus se sirvió de todo, y el muy expectante James esperó a que tomara el primer bocado para exigir una explicación.

-¿Y bien? ¿A quién mataste, envenenaste o heriste de gravedad?

-No, nada de eso- negó con la cabeza el licántropo.

-¿Echaste un maleficio a Snape?- otra negación.

-¿Bajaste puntos a Slytherin?

-No.

-¿Rompiste algo? ¿Golpeaste a un maestro? ¿ No hiciste la tarea?- Remus siguió negando con la cabeza. James entonces abrió los ojos muy impresionado.

-¿¡Te ganaste un castigo?!- soltó esperanzado. Remus lanzó una carcajada.

-No, no- dijo entre risas, para luego ponerse muy serio - no.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya tengo pareja para el baile.-dijo muy orgulloso. James sonrió de alegría. – Y no es simplemente una pareja para el baile. Es Maggie Finn.

James abrió la boca anonadado, abriendo los brazos de felicidad.

-¡Vaya Moony, felicidades! Ya era hora de que alguien se diera cuenta del lobo que llevas dentro. – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ambos rieron.

-Fue irreal. Aún no puedo creerlo.- explicó sinceramente, añadiendo en voz baja. – Digo, es una de las chicas más guapas de la generación.

-Oh Moony, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Creces tan rápido...- bromeó fingiendo algunas lágrimas.

-Esto es tan raro- exclamó el castaño, pasando una mano por su cabello.- Peter nuca se lo creería.

James empezó a reír.- Ahora sí nos ganaste a todos, Moony. ¡Espera a que Padfoot se entere...!

CLING. Prongs acababa de dar en el clavo. "Sirius". Los chicos guardaron silencio, preocupados. Entra tanta alegría se les había olvidado la reciente atracción del moreno por Remus. James fue el primero en comentar algo, adivinando los pensamientos del otro.

-Supongo que no le piensas contar a Sirius.

-Realmente no había pensado en eso – contestó el lupino honestamente,- pero no es como si pudiera esconderlo por mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón, tarde o temprano lo averiguará.

-Además no creo que le importe demasiado, seguramente ya se le pasará.

James se mordió un labio. Conociendo a Sirius, seguramente se le pasaría pronto tal como lo dijo Remus, sin embargo sabía que esto no era nada comparado a todas sus otras obsesiones románticas. Era algo que se había desarrollado con el tiempo y que ahora llegaba a un punto extremo en el que su amigo probablemente saldría herido.

-Pero, hay algo que me confunde, Moony. ¿Qué a ti no te gustaba Pads?

-Pues claro que me gusta- exclamó con una sonrisa – el chico es verdaderamente encantador, a todo mundo le gusta. ¿ A ti no te gusta?

-¡No, dios, no! Yo soy muy hombrecito.- respondió con seguridad. Remus encogió los hombros. Esa plática iba a ser muy larga.

Sirius salió con prisas de la sala de trofeos con sus ya acostumbradas manos ardiéndole, apresurándose a buscar a Remus antes de que alguien le interceptara para invitarlo al baile. Hasta el momento había recibido 15 invitaciones en persona (10 chicas, 4 chicos y un elfo doméstico) así como 9 cartas de petición. Sin embargo, él ya tenía perfectamente en la mira a su pareja para el baile.

Lo había planeado todo durante su castigo ( que para variar consistía en limpiar trofeos con químicos muggles de dudosa consistencia) y no dejaría pasar la primera oportunidad que tuviera para hablar a solas con el castaño.

Entró rápidamente a su sala común, identificando inmediatamente a dos de sus amigos sentados en un sofá hablando en voz baja, clásica actitud de conspiradores. Sonrió especialmente al ver al licántropo. Cuando les dijo hola en voz alta, los chicos se sorprendieron, sonrojándose y poniendo caras de inocentes. Sirius sólo atinó a reír ante la miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos.

-¿Pues qué estaban haciendo, que tanto se sonrojan?

James empezó a reír estúpidamente, como cada vez que trataba de ocultar algo. Sirius sabía esto, y Remus sabía que Sirius acabaría enterándose de todo. James no era exactamente discreto.

-Nada, Padfoot, nada, nada.- aseguró entre sonrisas. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, claro, nada- Sirius reflexionó.- Entonces supongo que me podrás decir de qué estaban hablando.

-Pero, Padfoot, mi buen amigo- exclamó James con nerviosismo – No creo que te interese saber sobre qué hablábamos.

-Claro que me interesa, Prongs. Vamos, se bueno conmigo y cuéntame de que hablaban.

Y antes de que James pudiera negarse de nuevo, Sirius le colocó una mano en el hombro, clara señal de presión. El chico de gafas no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y desparramó todo el secreto tan celosamente guardado desde hacía menos dos horas.

-Es que Moony ya consiguió pareja para el baile. Es Maggie Finn, de Ravenclaw. Ya sabes, la de cabello café y ojos marrones. Es amiga de la amiga de tu última novia, ¿te acuerdas? Aquí entre nos yo nunca pensé que ella estaría interesada en Moony, pero ya ves que...- sin embargo, la disertación de James acerca de Finn fueron interrumpidas – dolorosamente, si le preguntas a James- por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, que lo dejó desorientado por varios segundos.

-¡Prongs, si fueras espía de la CIA, hubieras muerto hace mucho tiempo!- gritó un lobito enfurecido. James se notaba perplejo por lo de la CIA, sin embargo a Sirius le causó mucha risa.

-Sabía que Prongs no podría aguantar dos minutos sin revelármelo todo- agregó un triunfante Sirius entre risas. Risas que, por cierto, pararon prontamente en cuanto el moreno reflexionó la información. Risas que fueron a convertirse en tristes muecas de confusión.

-¿En serio vas a ir con Finn?- preguntó un tanto atontado Padfoot. Moony solo acertó a asentir. ¡Ahora, por eso es que todo esto debía mantenerse en secreto: para evitar momentos incómodos! Pero nuestro querido Prongsy nunca pareció entender el concepto de cállate antes de provocar más momentos incómodos.

-¿Y tú con quién irás, Pads?

-Yo- respondió en casi un murmullo- con nadie.

¡Ay de los merodeadores!

Finalmente, unos cuantos días después, llegó la tan anhelada velada. Todo parecía normal, pero nosotros que somos inteligentes, sabemos que entre ciertos canes había tensión. Aunque nadie decía nada al respecto.

Ya rumbo al baile, Remus observaba con preocupación al chico que caminaba por delante. Sólo escuchaba a Finn hablar de sabe Dios qué cosas, mientras asentía constantemente con la cabeza, como si en realidad le interesara lo que le estaba diciendo. Su mente no podía parar de pensar más que en Sirius. Su cara llena de confusión al saber que iría con Finn. Su voz entrecortada mientras hablaba. Su andar lento y con la cabeza baja.

Remus estaba muy preocupado.

Al fin llegaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba muy iluminado, con el techo saturado de las estrellas nocturnas y dulce música llenando el salón. Alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo grado bailaban y conversaban animosamente con ninguna clase de supervisión por parte de los profesores más que Peeves, quien al parecer había sido obligado a vigilar a los alumnos por orden de Dumbledore, para que así se pudieran divertir con libertad. Finn se reunió con sus amigas y comenzó a reír, sacando a Remus de su trance.

-No creo que a Peeves le importe- comentó la rubia entre risas.

-¿Qué no le importe qué?- preguntó Remus con curiosidad. Maggie levantó una botella de ron como respuesta.

-Sarah trajo varias de ellas para hacer la fiesta más divertida

Remus se fijó en la mesa donde las amigas de Finn estaban sentadas, y vio que había todo un arsenal de botellas de ron, suficientes para emborrachar a toda Inglaterra. Evidentemente James también vio eso, ya que se acerco con prontitud y se unió a la plática de las amigas de Finn. Lo que un chico rechazado por Evans puede hacer por un poco de alcohol.

El castaño volteó para ver a un triste moreno sentado en una mesa cerca. Ya que su pareja de baile parecía más emocionada con el alcohol que con él, decidió acercarse a platicar con su amigo. Sentóse a un lado, de lo cual Sirius se dio inmediatamente.

-¿Divirtiéndote?- preguntó un casual Remus.

-No realmente.

El castaño no pudo más que sentirse un poco contrariado ante la fría respuesta de Sirius.

-¿Estás bien?- continuó, tratando de entender al moreno.

-¿Qué te importa?- fue la ruda respuesta del mismo. El castaño frunció el ceño, lastimado por esa contestación.

-Sirius, siento que estas molesto conmigo por algo.- intentó conciliar.- Déjame ayudarte.

Sirius le volteó a ver con una mirada herida, y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

-Entonces aléjate de mí, Remus. Por favor, aléjate de mí.

Fue para nuestro lobito del alma una de las noches más psicodélicas de su vida. Finn lo incitó a tomar primero un sorbo y luego diez botellas de ron, por lo que entendemos que Remus estaba completa y absolutamente ebrio – Where is my mind?, Anybody?

Sin conciencia alguna, igualmente, James había quedado, Pero fue procurado hasta su habitación por un tanto cuanto aburrido Peter, cuya cita había plantado. En fin, ¿ quién quiere al gordo rubio de Peter?

Con ya medio Gran Comedor vacío, Remus se recargaba en una mesa haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no vomitarlo todo. De lo que no se daba cuenta era de la mirada atenta y protectora de un moreno que había aguantado toda la noche vigilando a cierta persona preciada. Quien se estaba ya retirando a sus aposentos.

Salió rápidamente del salón, siguiendo de cerca al castaño, que se tambaleaba vertiginosamente por las paredes. Sirius se apresuró a cogerlo en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, el muchacho completamente ebrio. Le pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro y lo llevó rápidamente a su cama habitual en la enfermería, enfermizamente preocupado por el castaño. Con cariño y cuidado lo recostó, quitándole los zapatos. Lo metió debajo de las sábanas, colocándolo lo más posiblemente cómodo que se le ocurrió. Y simplemente se paró allí, contemplándolo.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, Remus?- suspiró.

El chico abrió un poco los ojos, viendo borrosamente a Sirius. El animago se acercó a él, susurrándole algo al oído.

-Te amo.

Remus, con voz casi intangible, sólo pronuncio dos palabras antes de caer dormido.

-Yo tampoco.

Sirius se dejo caer de rodillas, sus ojos aun en el castaño.

Sirius entró a su habitación, la cabeza doliéndole intensamente. Se sentó en su cama, su cara contracturada en confusión. Algo allí estaba yendo demasiado lejos, fuera de su control. Esa pequeña atracción que sentía por su amigo no debía de haberse desarrollado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ciertamente siempre había sentido algo por él, pero lo que ahora sentía era toda una revelación, algo que su subconsciente había planeado en contra de él.

Fue realmente en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Desde el primer momento en que le vio le pareció la cosa más preciosa del mundo, y eso no hacía más que aumentar a cada momento que pasaba. Cuando le hablaba o le tocaba se quedaba sin habla, y ahora que sabía de la nueva pareja de Remus, por más ridículo que sonara, se sentía inmensamente miserable.

Todo por él.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Octavo

Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. Yo sólo la tomé prestada, pues me pareció adecuada para este fic.

Bueno, ya tardé menos. En fin, como ustedes son tan lindas y me hacen feliz con sus halagadores reviews, mientras yo sólo les dejo en desasosiego con mis cortos capítulos, lo menos que puedo hacer es contestar sus reviews, así que :

Miki : hola !! no colapses, por favor, si no entonces quién me leerá y hará feliz con sus reviews ? Pero aquí hay más canes hermoso, y para rato. ¡Gracias por tus alentadoras palabras ! Cuídate.

Hika-chan : yo también me adoro !! hehehehe, que Prongs sonó eso…sé que hago sufrir a Sirius, y ya verás lo que le espera. No puedo evitarlo, es encantador imaginarlo sufriendo. Pero mi querida Hika.Lagartija, con que te siga gustando, me basta. ¡Gracias por leer ! Cuídate.

Sayuri : que genial, lectora nueva !! me alegra el alma que te guste el fic, ya que realmente me exprimo el cerebro pensando en qué sería adecuado escribir. Sirius seguirá sufriendo, pero será encantador al mismo tiempo, lo prometo. ¡Sigue leyendo ! cuídate.

Remsie : hola !! tu review me ha causado gracia, ya que tienes razón respecto a algo que yo no había notado. Remus le presta más atención a Sirius, pero vamos, si yo fuera personaje de libro en fic, también me concentraría sólo en él ! hehe, en fin, Remus borracho es una hermosa imagen mental, no podemos negarlo. Y lo de yo tampoco tiene una razón de ser, lo juro. Ya verás. En fin, cuídate muchas gracias por tus completos y lindos reviews ! que por cierto estamos de acuerdo en eso de que Dumbledore morirá, que pregunté hace como dos caps. Nos vemos !

Conacha : mi amiga !! si te he de ser sincera, yo no sé nada de francés más que lo que un absurdo curso me enseñó, pero ahí van las traducciones : 8.- reflexiones. 7.- yo te amo, yo tampoco. 6.- tú y ¿yo?. 5.- hablando. 4.- malos sueños. 3.- causando destrozos. 2.-es la vida. Listo!! Remus borracho ¬ ¿qué mejor? Hehe, cuídate!

Leila Diggory: hola!! Lo sé, lo ultimo fue entre tierno, confuso y desgarrador. Ay de mí, en qué me he metido. Hehe, la cosa se pondrá interesante ( espero) pero toda sugerencia es siempre bien recibida. Me alegra que te esté gustando. Oh, y dedicar caps. Es siempre un placer, gracias a ti por dejar review. Cuídate!

Bueno, gracias a todas. Ahora, hasta el final hay una pregunta, y ustedes son las que deciden (aunque en realidad ya lo decidí, pero siempre es bueno saber su opinión.) Probablemente encuentren el chap absurdamente corto, pero esa longitud es la necesaria. Espero que lo disfruten ! Este capítulo va epecialmente dedicado para ustedes, y para todo aquel que lo lea. Con cariño, D.Mo

ioioioioioioioioioioioiioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioiiioo

8.- Réflexions.

_-Ámame._

_-Sirius..._

_-Ámame._

_-Por favor Sirius..._

_-¡Ámame, demonios.! ¡Ámame como yo te amo!_

_-¡Sirius, suéltame! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!_

_-¡Carajo, Remus! ¿Qué es lo malo en amarme? ¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil?!_

_-Sirius, suéltame...¡Aléjate de mí, Sirius, aléjate!.....¡NO!_

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

-Black...Black, despierta...

Sirius se despertó bruscamente, topándose de frente con la cara joven de la enfermera, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya ves muchacho, eso pasa cuando no sigues las instrucciones de la enfermera. ¿Acaso no te prohibí pasar la noche en tu dormitorio hasta que no supiéramos que te pasaba? – le regañaba la srita. Pomfrey en voz baja. – Pero no, tenías que desobedecer e irte a tu habitación, cuando seguramente habías bebido de más en la fiestecilla esa. Tenías que llamar la atención y asustar a tus compañeros de cuarto...

Sirius al fin se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba la mujer. Se le había olvidado por completo su instrucción de no ir a su habitación hasta que no supieran la razón de sus pesadillas nocturnas. Supuso que la enfermera le seguiría reprimiendo por otro buen rato.

-...Y claro, me tiene que molestar a las cuatro de la madrugada -¡las cuatro de la madrugada- porque al señorcito no se le antojó quedarse en la enfermería como le indiqué. Me estoy hartando de ti y de tu creencia de omnipotencia. Como si realmente me importara

saber que tienes cuando eres tan irrespet....¡Remus, despertaste!

El ojiazul se sorprendió ante el cambio brusco de voz, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver al hombre-lobo tan pálido y decaído.

-Moony, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Estás bi...?

-Cállate Black- le interrumpió la enfermera – no lo molestes con tu charlatanería. ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?- le preguntó amablemente a Remus, el cual se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Um...ya me siento mejor Poppy, gracias.

-No, Remus, cariño, debes de seguir reposando, no te ves muy fuerte en este momento.- insistía la enfermera, sin permitir al chico replicar.- Vamos acuéstate y te traigo un chocolate caliente.

-Um...no es necesario, Poppy, en serio- pero le volvió a interrumpir, insistiendo en traerle un chocolate caliente. Con esto la joven enfermera salió apresurada del recinto, dejando a un débil y sonrojadito Remus y un tanto cuanto confundido Sirius.

-Esa tipa te ama, ¿verdad?- concluyó el moreno. El castaño solo rió.

-No Pads, no creo que me ame. Especialmente por todas las molestias que le causo. Casi siempre acabo aquí de una manera u otra.

-Precisamente por eso te ama- prosiguió Sirius- te pasas toda la vida aquí. Ya te convertiste en su mejor amigo.

-Pero sólo soy su amigo, como tu dijiste.

-No, no, no, no. no. Ella te ama. Con esa clase de amor que hace que camines desorientado y digas tonterías.- Remus rió ante la teoría de Sirius, aunque tenía que admitir que la enfermera era demasiado posesiva respecto a él. Sin embargo, ella le había confiado el secreto de Sirius, así que quería ayudar a su amigo...si es que aún lo eran. ¡Malditos bailes escolares!

-Bueno, Pads, a todo eso, ¿ahora por qué te regañaba?

Sirius lanzó una seña obscena rumbo a la puerta, evidentemente enojado.

-La vieja me gritó porque se me olvidó irme directo a mi habitación después del baile. Supongo que me dieron mis ataques en la habitación y Prongs me trajo aquí. Aún así, maldita vieja, la odio.

-Yo la verdad no me acuerdo cómo fui a parar aquí.- comentó Remus, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello castaño.

-Pues claro, con todo eso que tomaste. Me sorprende que no te hayas quedado ciego.

-Pues me hubieras acompañado...

El chico se sonrojó al recordar que le había gritado al castaño que se alejara de él...y después fue y le declaró su amor...

-Oh, respecto a lo que te grité ayer...- empezó a decir un nervioso Sirius, mientras observaba sus manos con mucha atención.- No era mi intención molestarme contigo, sólo que, ya sabes, las hormonas alteradas y todo...

Hubo un largo silencio. Remus aún estaba herido por lo que le había dicho, sin embargo no era eso en lo que pensaba. Sólo que empezaba a recordar cómo había acabado en la enfermería.

-Tú me trajiste a la enfermería anoche, ¿verdad?- preguntó el castaño. Sirius enrojeció con pasión, esperando que el muchacho no recordara lo que le había confesado.

-Um...creo. No me acuerdo.- Remus arqueó una ceja.

-Claro que sí, tú me trajiste aquí. Y luego me dijiste algo...no recuerdo qué.

-Um, no. No lo creo así...

-Claro que sí- insistió el muchacho- me dijiste algo.

-Claro que no- rebatió el moreno- yo no te dije nada.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Está bien- decidió Remus- no me digas. Al fin que ni me interesa saber.- Y con esto, hizo un hermoso pucherito, que le derritió la razón a Padfoot.

-Aw, Remus, ¡pero que lindo te ves!- exclamó la enfermera que nadie había notado que estaba allí, asustando a los muchachos.

ioioioioioioioiioioioioioioioioioiioioioioioioioioioooioioiooioioioiooiioioioioioioioioioiooii

Los merodeadores regresaban de una travesía a través del castillo. Era tarde y todos se retiraron a sus respectivas camas – dos en la enfermería y dos en la Torre de Gryffindor- y actualmente un licántropo reflexionaba sobre los eventos de la noche anterior. No, más bien evento. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho.

Yo tampoco...yo tampoco...¡¿Yo tampoco?! Remus estrelló su mano en su cara. Acababa de rechazar a Sirius Black. ¡A Sirius Black! A…Padfoot. Eso no era bueno, definitivamente no era bueno. Digo,¡Sirius Black! Podría tener al mayor sex appeal junto a él cada mañana, pero ¡no! tenia que decirle yo tampoco. Bueno, a decir verdad no lo "amaba." Lo deseaba, sí, pero no era amor..sea que alguien pueda definir eso. Sin embargo, el moreno parecía diferir y sentir algo más fuerte. Demonios, porqué no podía ser nada más que lujuria.

En fin, el daño estaba hecho. Sirius le amaba, pero el sentimiento no era recíproco. Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer...

Podría rechazarlo. El moreno se sentiría mal pero lo olvidaría con el tiempo. Podría aceptarlo, pero realmente no lo amaba. Por otro lado, también estaba lo de su enfermedad, que realmente dudaba que fuera epilepsia. Había algo más en todo ello.

Iba a seguir cavilando cuando vio a la cama de a lado. Sirius dormía placidamente boca arriba. Remus decidió hacer una pequeña broma ( en venganza por lo del cabello rosa.)

_Aceptarlo o no....¿qué hacer, qué hacer?_

Remus rió mientras escribía mágicamente "Patéame" en la frente del moreno.

_Aceptarlo o no...¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?_

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Noveno

Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. También es el título de una novela de Javier Marías. La rima fragmentada que aparece al final del capítulo es del genial y fabuloso Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, a quien recomiendo mucho. Yo sólo la tomé prestada, pues me pareció adecuada para este fic.

Ahora, hay tantas cosas que decir...Feliz Año Nuevo, por supuesto, mis mejores augurios hoy y siempre. Mis disculpas por la tardanza pero sufrí de un accidente y eso atrasó la actualización del capítulo. Mis agradecimientos por sus realmente satisfactorios reviews que me sacan de la depresión de este mundo al que no puedo evitar odiar. Ahora sí, los reviews...

Miki: hello!! Sé que me dejaste el review hace tiempo, pero espero que el calor haya disminuido. En lo personal, odio el calor, así que comprendo la sofocante situación en la que te encontrabas. Espero te guste este chap, que no me salió muy largo, pero es bastante importante. Me encanta tu apoyo, muchas gracias. Besos!

ZenobiaLupin: gracias por halagar a mi fic, realmente no se lo merece. Aceptarlo ó no...a mi me encanta el Sirius/Remus, y no entiendo porque tengo que hacer su relación tan difícil...es un complot entre mi súper-yo y mi ego. En fin, mil gracias por tu review, significa muco para mis pobres deditos que tiene que pasarlo a computadora. Disfruta!

Su: el sexo es bueno, hooray! La lujuria es lo primero, ya vendrá el amor. Primero eso, después la escuela. Qué demonios, la vida es corta. Arriba el slash! Gracias por tu review!

Sirius: me alegra que te inicies en los reviews con mi humilde historia, realmente me haces sentir bien con tu comentario! También pienso que hacen hermosa pareja, al menos en mi mente...Actualizaré tan pronto como el fatídico destino me lo permita, mientras tanto, gracias!!

Conacha: me encanta provocar problemas emocionales, especialmente a Remus...es demasiado bonito como para ser feliz. Espero te agrade este chap, muchísimas gracias por tu review!

remsie: igual surge el amor, igual y no...depende de mi estado de humor..haha, en fin, por favor sigue leyendo, ya veré qué se le ocurre a mi distorsionada imaginación. Gracias!

Hika-Lagartija:...te he dicho cuánto me gusta ese nick? Sé que soy la maldad en persona, pero por Internet soy peor. Ejemplo número uno: actualizo cada dos meses! Ha, a veces me odio...en fin, gracias por el review! Abrazos!

Kali-Cephirot: vaya, la legendaria Kali-Cephirot! No sabes cuánto admiro tus escritos, es por eso que fue decepcionante que me dejaras un review tan corto y...objetivo? En fin, hablemos de Javier Marías. He leído su novela "Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí", de la cual quedé realmente enamorada y que por supuesto inspiró el nombre para el fic. Sin embargo, como él dice como dato extra en su novela , Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. Es por eso que omití el hecho del título de su novela, pero a partir de ahora me parece una buena idea mencionarlo en el disclaimer. Gracias!

Princess Terry: vaya, pues muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Sé que soy una maldita por no actualizar más seguido, pero los fantasmas del destino me persiguen, y los muy desgraciados no me permiten actualizar cuando yo quiero. Sin embargo, te agradezco tu ánimo, con la promesa de combatir lo inevitable escribiendo más seguido. Gracias!

Más de reviews que de historia...ay de mí! Lo siento, de verdad. Para que vean que las quiero, el próximo tendrá una longitud de diez páginas en Word. Con eso me perdonan? Si les consuela, este chap va especialmente dedicado a ustedes mis queridas lectoras, así como a todo aquel que lo lea. Disfruten!

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioiiooiioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

9.- Decision.

James llegó a la enfermería para encontrarse con sus otros dos amigos, los cuales ya estaban arriba, vestidos y alborotados.

-¿Y Peter? – le preguntó Sirius. Para sorpresa de Remus y Sirius, James le respondió propinándole una fuerte patada en el trasero.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, James?!- gritó el moreno sobándose la parte dañada. Remus inmediatamente empezó a reírse, y James simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que querías una.

-¿Y por qué, por todos los santos Gryffindors, querría una patada?- preguntó molesto. Remus seguía riendo, ahora con menos disimulo, mientras el animago se encogía de hombros de nuevo.

-Bueno entonces, tu frente se revela contra ti. Yo que tú haría algo al respecto antes de que se le una la nariz y las mejillas.

Sirius le miró con confusión, y ahora el castaño reía con toda libertad. El moreno reparó en esto, y le miró con sospecha.

-¿Sabes de qué habla, Moony?- Remus negó con la cabeza, sin embargo no paró de reír. Sirius iba a preguntarle más pero en ese momento entró Poppy que inmediatamente se empezó a reír.

-Black, por Dios, con esas propuestas quién se va a negar.

James, Remus y la enfermera lanzaron senda carcajada que sacó al moreno de sus casillas. Con una negligente prontitud, decidió darse un vistazo en el espejo más cercano, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un anuncio muy sugerente cruzando su frente.

-¡James, niño endemoniado, ven aquí!- gritó Sirius, mientras perseguía por toda la enfermería al antes mencionado.

-Pero si yo no fui, cuando llegué ya lo tenías- trataba de explicar- mejor persigue al inocente querubín de por allá.

Todos voltearon a ver a Remus, quien trataba de ocultar su risa con una mueca de sorpresa. Era obvio, para entonces, quién tenía la culpa, así que la enfermera fue la primera en intervenir.

-Mi querido Remus – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro –por eso me agradas.

James rió, Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina a la atrevida jovencita y Remus sonrió con un pequeño tinte de pánico en el rostro.

iiioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

Pociones era...una experiencia inefable. La clase era larga, tediosa y nada hilarante. Roger Aventis, el extravagante profesor de nariz aguileña, era la viva réplica de Vincent Gogan en sus años depresivos. El hombre de personalidad hostil se caracterizaba por su imparcialidad y justicia. Sin embargo, pensaba Remus mientras corría como si no hubiera mañana, esa no era una buena excusa para llegar tarde a su clase, que empezaría exactamente en...hace cinco minutos. Ante esa epifanía, llegó a la conclusión de que debería preparase psicológicamente para un discurso largo y tendido por parte de Aventis acerca de la puntualidad.

Lección del día para todas las almas desventuradas: nunca te quedes dormido cuando debes llegar temprano a clase.

Finalmente, después de recorrer interminables pasillos y escaleras con complejos de adolescentes, el castaño en cuestión llegó a clase. Aún aguardaba por un milagro, pero el Señor de los Milagros estaba en huelga, así que un enojado Aventis quitó veinte puntos a Gryffindor.

-¡Ahora siéntate, Lupin, antes de que realmente me hagas enfadar! Mira, allí junto al señor Snape hay un asiento vacío.

Remus accedió a regañadientes, brindándole una radiante e hipócrita sonrisa a Snape antes de sentarse, el cuál sólo entornó los ojos y continuó mirando al vasto horizonte del pizarrón.

Pociones transcurrió normalmente, cada uno esmerándose en su poción, cuando de pronto Snape recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Con un murmullo que se asemejaba más a un gato en celo, se quedó viendo fijamente a Remus..

- ¿Sí, Severus?

-Supongo que te crees muy cómico, Lupin.

El mencionado frunció el ceño.

-Pues no exactamente, Severus. Al menos no en este momento.

-Estúpido- concluyó el languciento muchacho. Pasaron dos minutos o menos cuando volvió a experimentar el mismo golpe.

-Lupin- gruñó amenazadoramente- deja de fastidiar de una buena vez.

-Severus...no te hecho algo.

-Cállate y deja de fastidiar, ¿quieres?

Remus se encogió de hombros y asintió. Volteó a su izquierda y vio a Sirius riendo convulsamente, con una boca tapando su boca. "Así que Sirius planeaba vengarse."

Después de otros dos minutos, Snape golpeó con un puño la mesa, evidentemente exasperado.

-¡Lupin, deja de aventarme cosas a la cabeza! Ya me tienes harto.

-Severus, estoy trabajando, me interesa en lo más mínimo el fastidiarte.

Aventis, dándose cuenta de la tensa situación, se acercó lentamente a la mesa de trabajo de los chicos, vaticinando una pelea.

-Lupin estúpido, tal como tus amigos. Todos ustedes son como un equinococo en mi hígado.

-Gracias por tu halagador comentario, Severus, pero si superaras tus traumas te darías cuenta de que yo no te he hecho nada.

Snape cesó de trabajar, así como Remus. Muy lentamente, resintiendo cada palabra, el primero dijo:

-Yo no tengo ningún trauma, neófito de tercera.

-Pues yo no te he hecho algo, mentecato.

-¡Parásito!

-¡Languciento!

-¡Paria!

-¡Grasoso!

Ese último comentario hizo reír a todos, que para entonces prestaban mucha atención a la discusión. Snape, ofendido, empujó a Remus. Sirius se paró rápidamente de su asiento, preparado para golpear a Snape. Sin embargo, Remus fue más listo y le propinó un puñetazo al Slytherin. Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido.

Aventis se acercó para separarlos, pero Snape pateó a Remus en la espinilla, lo cual provocó que cayera sobre el caldero con la poción. Esta salió volando para caer sobre el profesor, quién profirió un gran alarido. Sirius levantó a Remus del suelo, colocándose defensivamente frente a él.. Antes de que el languciento se lanzara de nuevo contra el castaño, Aventis le agarró del cuello de la túnica, para después hacer lo mismo con Remus.

-¡Ustedes dos, con Dumbledore!

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

James tenía grandes prospectos para su futuro, pero si todos sus planes fallaban, definitivamente podría trabajar como niñera. Tratar a Sirius era la única experiencia que necesitaba. El chico en cuestión estaba conmocionado por el hecho de que un simple regaño y lo que probablemente acabaría siendo un castigo durara toda una hora. James trataba de calmarlo mientras que Sirius andaba de esquina en esquina, sudando preocupación. En ese momento, cuando James buscaba un hechizo eficaz para acabar con la vida de su amigo, Remus entró por la puerta, dirigiéndose directo a su habitación. Sirius, arrepentido y preocupado, corrió detrás de él.

Con cautela, entró a la habitación, para encontrarse con un Remus sentado en su cama, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a alguien duro, duro, duro.

_"¿Quieres que de ese néctar delicioso no te amargue la hez?"_

-Remus, yo...lo siento. ¿Estás bien?- susurró un sonrojado moreno.

-Castigo. Dos meses. Limpiar, a la muggle, áreas recónditas del castillo. Con Snape.

-Dos meses- exclamó el moreno- pero eso es el resto del curso.

-Lo sé, Sirius, gracias- el castaño miró hacia otro lado, enojado con el susodicho niño de ojos azules.

-Si quieres, hablaré con McGonagall. Le diré que todo es mi culpa.

_"Pues aspírale, acércale a tus labios y déjale después."_

-Olvídalo, tan sólo te meterías en problemas. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Sirius se acercó lentamente a la cama, sentándose lo más cerca posible del castaño. Este se sonrojó, mirándole directo a los ojos. El moreno entonces acercó su mano a la cara del castaño, apenas tocándola.

_"¿Quieres que conservemos una dulce memoria de este amor?"_

Aproximando húmedamente sus labios al oído de Remus, susurró:

-Pero quiero preocuparme.¿ Que sería de mí sin ti?

Tomando después su mano, la estrujo un poco.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Sutilmente, el moreno acercó sus labios a los del otro muchacho, apretando ligeramente.

Aceptarlo ó no.

Corresponderle ó no.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?

Pretendiendo por un momento que no sentía nada más que amistad, respondió a ese beso como mejor se le dio a entender.

_"Pues amémonos hoy mucho y mañana digamosnos, ¡adiós! "_

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Décimo

Mañana en la batalla piensa en mí, frase originada por William Shakespeare, la cuál es mencionada varias veces en la Escena III del Acto V de Ricardo III. También es el título de una novela de Javier Marías. El poema del principio es del sublime Jaime Sabines, llamado "Tu nombre".

Yo sé que merezco que me linchen, pero tengo buenas razones para no haber actualizado. El chap sería más largo, pero son las 2:36 A.M. y mi hermano llegará en cualquier minuto (una de las razones del retraso). Espero que me perdonen, pero si les consuela, la trama se empieza a complicar. Mucho. Mucho, de verdad. Predicciones siempre bienvenidas. Si hay alguna acertada, se llevarán un premio...también adquirible si alguien adivina quién es el príncipe mestizo (¡faltan 19 días!), pero eso tendrá que esperar. Mis más grandes saludos, abrazos, agradecimientos, galletas de chocolate y pastel de tres leches a: Luc de Lupin, Kizna Kazeai, Su, Hika-Chan (conocida en el underworld como Hika-Lagartija), Terry Moon, Miki, Kany-Chan, Leila Diggory y Zaratustra. Adoró y vivo de sus reviews. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes y a todo aquel que lo lea.

Comentarios, howlers, virus, sugerencias a: yorumalloway (arroba)

perdón, gracias y disfruten.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioiooioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioiooioioioiooioioi

10.-Bienvenu, confortable?

Han pasado exactamente diez horas, treinta y siete minutos, veintitrés segundos desde que al fin te besé. Eso que deseaba hacer desde hace tanto tiempo, al fin me fue permitido.

"_Trato de escribir en la oscuridad tu nombre  
Trato de escribir que te amo. _

Ha sido lo más glorioso que ha pasado en este mundo, eso puedo asegurarlo. Más glorioso que observar las ciudad desde las montañas. Más glorioso aún que disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida. Mejor que sólo contemplarte, preguntándome cuando sería que el vino prohibido de tu boca me sería concedido.

_Trato de decir a oscuras todo esto._

Fue momentáneo, no duró mas de 40 segundos, pero fue suficiente para guardarlo en la memoria. Es por eso que ahora te contemplo, recordando, y lo irreal de la situación no deja de sorprenderme. Me siento idiota, ya que me atormentaba pensando que estabas enamorado de esa Ravenclaw. Fue un lapso de idiotez, ahora me doy cuenta, pues me correspondiste el beso.

_  
No quiero que nadie se entere,  
que nadie me mire a las tres de la mañana  
paseando de un lado a otro de la estancia,  
loco, lleno de ti, enamorado._

Remus, mi querubín. Me correspondiste ese beso. Si no lo hubieras querido hacer probablemente hubieras retrocedido, asustado y asqueado, exigiendo que me alejara de ti. Pero no lo hiciste. Mi querido querubín, no lo hiciste.

_Iluminado, ciego, lleno de ti, derramándote._

Es tarde, Remus, pero te observo con adoración. Cegado por tu belleza, duermes con tanta ligereza que me asusta. Estoy seguro de muchos de tus sentimientos. Sé que duermes despreocupado, casi feliz. Sé que ya no estás enojado conmigo. Sé que no me odias porque siempre te fastidio. Sé mucho de ti, Remus.

_  
Digo tu nombre con todo el silencio de la noche,  
lo grita mi corazón amordazado. _

Remus, Remus, Remus. Me has hecho feliz. Sé que me amas.

_Repito tu nombre, vuelvo a decirlo,  
lo digo incansablemente,  
y estoy seguro que habrá de amanecer."_

Ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioiooiioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

Remus despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El estrés había hecho de las suyas, compaginándose con el arrepentimiento, haciéndole tener una muy mala noche. Fue el primero en despertarse, así que aprovechó para apañar el baño. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, recordando vividamente el accidente de ayer. Maldita adrenalina- pensaba con amargura. Mientras que las gotas de la regadera caían en su lascivo cuerpo, trataba de encontrar alguna manera de explicarle a Sirius que todo había sido un error. Que no había sido su intención besarlo, aunque había sido , con el perdón de los dioses, una experiencia bastante satisfactoria. Salió del baño, ya vestido y limpio, descubriendo que el resto de los merodeadores aún no habían despertado. Mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, alguien lo tomó afectuosamente del brazo, deteniendo sus pasos.

Buenos días, Maggie- saludó Remus a una linda chica que lo miraba sonriente.

Buenos días, Remus. ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

A desayunar. ¿ Me harías el favor de acompañarme?

Finn se sonrojó, lanzando una sonrisa coqueta al playboy castaño. Así, del brazo de la jovencita, se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, llamando la atención cierto muchacho que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor.

Ioiooioioioioioioiooiioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sirius despertó con una sonrisa complacida, de aquellas que auguran buenas cosas. Volteando a su lado derecho, suspiró al darse cuenta que Remus ya no estaba en su cama. "Despertó temprano, como siempre". Volteando al lado izquierdo, descubrió la cama de James vacía. "Infeliz, me abandonó...ahora tendré que ir solo hasta el Gran Comedor." Dióse cuenta de la presencia inequívoca e insignificante de Peter, dormido en su cama, al que simplemente pasó de largo.

Se alzó con pereza de su cama, se dio una rápida ducha (fría, si le hacen el favor) acomodó su cabello con precisión y cuidado, vistiéndose con delicadeza, bañándose en loción y retirándose con presteza al Gran Comedor, contando los segundos faltantes para encontrarse con Remus.

Ioiioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioiioioiioioioioioioiioioioiooioioioioiioioio

Remus rió ante un chiste malo de Finn (al menos eso pensó, ya que realmente no la estaba escuchando) y continuó tomando, dichoso, su jugo de calabazas. Al menos hasta que un chirrido de una amiga de Finn lo sacó de su mundo jugoso.

¡Potter! Que sorpresa encontrarte fuera de tu territorio. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?- preguntó una rubia coqueta. James, obviamente sólo atraído hacia Evans, frunció la nariz.

Ustedes, grandes damas, en nada. Solo necesito a mi amigo Remus por un momento.

¿A Remus?- chilló Finn. James la observó unos cuantos segundos con fastidio.

Si, ese castaño sentado junto a ti- dijo, señalando a la persona en cuestión. Finn cogió de un brazo al licántropo, en un acto de posesión.

¿Y para que lo quieres? Si se puede saber.

El joven con gafas frunció el ceño, y Remus sabía que se preguntaba qué clase de personas engendrarían monstruos tan irritantes como ella.

Quiero...necesito hablar con él. Urgentemente.

Si tienes que decirle algo, estoy segura que puedes hacerlo en frente de todas nosotras- concluyó Maggie. Todas sus amigas asintieron, mientras que James le lanzaba una furiosa mirada. Remus sonrió ante tal gesto.

Sí James, si quieres decirme algo dilo ahora.- Prongs abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, mostrando su ira.

Verás, Remus, hay algo que debo recordarte sobre anoche- y remarcando sus últimas palabras – antes de que empiece a comportar como perro.

Lupin abrió los ojos con pronta comprensión, parándose de su asiento. Finn, que le asía del brazo, le tuvo que dejar ir bruscamente.

Maggie querida, señoritas- dijo guiñando un ojo- me voy...pero regresaré.

Las chicas de Ravenclaw suspiraron y le dejaron ir, mientras que Remus era arrastrado por cierto pelinegro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Con brusquedad, fue aventado en una de las bancas, a la cual procedió a sentarse James.

¡Qué demonios te sucede!- le preguntó en lo que trataba de ser un susurro.

¿Perdón?- el castaño estaba confundido.

¡Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado antes? Gracias a Merlín que desperté temprano o todo el infierno se hubiera desatado por tu culpa¿Y quién hubiera pagado los platos rotos? YO.

Prongs, tranquilo...

¡No me pidas que me tranquilice!- los esfuerzos de James por mantener bajo su tono de voz fracasaron - ¡Mientras que andas por ahí, sintiéndote Vitto Corleone en Ravenclaw, hay alguien allá arriba completamente loco por ti! – volvió a bajar su tono de voz – cubrí tus espaldas cuando invitaste a Finn al baile, cuando me dijiste que te atraía Pads..todas esas veces que te descubrí observándolo...¡No puedo permitir que le rompas el corazón, Remus!

El castaño se quedó sin habla, sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza, apenado.

No me estaba sintiendo Vitto Corleone...

¡Eso no es el punto, Remus¡En cuanto a mi concierne puedes sentirte todos los personajes de El Padrino, pero sólo si excluye el herir a Padfoot! No es justo darle esperanzas si lo vas a rechazar de esta manera.

¿Darle esperanzas?- espetó Lupin – yo no le he dado ni un poco de eso.

¿Y besarlo qué es¿Una nueva manera de compartir proteínas?

El muchacho se sorprendió. ¿James sabía?

Yo no lo besé, él me besó.

Pero tu le correspondiste. Lo sé porque me lo contó toda la noche. ¡Así que no me mientas, Lupin!

Lo sé...pero no lo quiero de esa manera. Lo besé de vuelta porque no quería herirlo.- lo que el castaño no quería era mencionar sus sospechas sobre la "epilepsia" de Sirius, y cómo eso lo impulsó. En caso de que algo grave le pasara, al menos le había besado.

Mira Moony, yo sé que eres una persona muy buena, pero sólo te ruego que no lo lastimes. Por favor.

Remus sólo alcanzó a asentir rápidamente, ya que Sirius había entrado al Gran Comedor justo en ese momento. Esa relación se estaba tornando interesante...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
